


zeste de citron

by cepheid_sun



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, France (Country), Genderswap, Out of Character, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cepheid_sun/pseuds/cepheid_sun
Summary: Их революция была одна на двоих и горчила на кончике языка.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	zeste de citron

Париж, как сказали однажды, — это город с тысячей лиц. Тысячей встреч и расставаний, тысячей кокетливых _bonjour_ и _au revoir_ в спешке, тысячей поцелуев с видом на _Monmartre_ , тысячей рассказанных и записанных историй.

Историй любви, конечно же.

Азирафель была влюблена в Париж ещё до того, как ступила на улицы этого города, и влюбилась лишь сильнее, когда это случилось.

Париж бурлил, шумел, переливался мириадами огней, не прекращая движение никогда, будто бы перетекал с места на место, и в общем и целом был олицетворением беспокойного французского духа. Крышка над ним, метафорическим котелком жизни, подпрыгивала и звенела очередным _Je t‘aime!_

Это был город бунтарства с привкусом слезоточивого газа в этот теплый месяц май 1968 года.

Живя в пригороде Бордо, Азирафель конечно же слышала о забастовках, охвативших всю столицу, но слышать об этом где-то по радио, сидя с матерью на кухне и очищая черешню от косточек, и идти сквозь обозленную толпу — откровенно разные вещи.

Она не идет в первых рядах, выкрикивая лозунги вроде _On achète ton bonheur. Vole-le!_ или _Il est interdit d’interdire!_ , она не дух революции, символ веры и свободы. А вот Кроули — да.

Они встречаются почти случайно, так хотелось бы думать, но Судьба не сводит людей просто так.

Над головами митингующих Азирафель однажды видит пламя. Она идет сквозь толпу, цепляясь взглядом за всполох огня так пристально, что он почти выжигает ей глаза.

Вокруг столба есть немного свободного места, и толпа образует кольцо, не приближаясь в трепетном чувстве — гордости ли? благоговения? тайного страха, вырванного из глубин подсознания? — перед той, что прикована к нему.

Она не опускает голову в смирении, не прикрывает глаза, словно сейчас её палач принесет факел, что подарит мучительную смерть в пламени, как тысячам травниц и лекарей давным-давно. Её взгляд полон непримиримой злобы и подбородок гордо приподнят вверх, медные змеи волос струятся по плечам и светятся в полуденном солнце как пожар.

Азирафель уверена, что так же стояла Жанна Д'Арк пятьсот тридцать семь лет назад в такой же месяц май.

\---

— Не поможешь?

— Чт-Что?

Азирафель поднимает голову и встречает нетерпеливый взгляд карих глаз. В голосе незнакомки слышится приятный акцент.

— Сигарета прилипла к губам, не могла бы ты её убрать? — она нахмуривает брови в ожидании и Азирафель встает на пьедестал у столба и неловко выполняет просьбу. Девушка морщится.

— Ох, прости, пожалуйста! — вскидывает руки Азирафель, и сигарета летит вниз, на асфальт. Её _Jeanne d'Arc_ улыбается краешком губ. Некоторое время они молчат, окруженные толпой забастовщиков. Они желают, чтобы де Голль ушел в отставку, 40-часовую рабочую неделю, пенсию в 60 лет и минимальный оклад в 1000 франков. Азирафель, хоть и не сторонница насильственных методов, чувствует, что хочет стоять с ними плечом к плечу вновь.

— Почему ты прикована здесь? — спрашивает девушка, оборачиваясь к своей невольной спутнице.

— А я и не прикована, — с хитрой ухмылкой отвечает она, и цепи со звоном падают к её ногам.

\---

Её личную революцию зовут Анна Дж. Кроули, и это практически совпадение кажется любопытным.

У Кроули всегда есть лимон в кармане брюк и смачное словцо для полицейского, попытавшегося её остановить. Кроули знает все лозунги наизусть, и возможно, некоторые из них она придумала сама. У Кроули появляется привычка звать Азирафель _mon cher ange_ или Зизи и хитро улыбаться, с огоньком в золотисто-карих глазах. Кроули прикуривает тонкие сигареты от любимой зажигалки дважды в неделю.

Азирафель бы променяла мощеные улочки Парижа на далекую степь, чтобы лежать с ней в высокой траве и сплетать медных змей её волос с дикими цветами. Сердце у Кроули такое же дикое и неукротимое как лесной пожар, и нет её беспокойной душе нигде места.

А ещё у Кроули столько любви, что хватит на весь мир.

\---

Они проводят весь оставшийся день вместе, бродя по тихим улочкам подальше от центра и беседуя практически ни о чем: о новых и старых фильмах, о политике, о том, почему трава на Елисейских полях зеленее, чем где бы то ни было в мире, о Джеке Керуаке и далекой Америке, которую они обе видели лишь на открытках.

Слушать хрипловатый голос Кроули и идти почти соприкасаясь плечами неожиданно (а на деле — очень ожидаемо) приятно, и Азирафель сначала даже не замечает, как солнце закатывается за горизонт. Кроули предлагает присесть за уличным столиком в кафе, и они делят чесночный багет на двоих под светом фонарей.

_(У студентов сейчас не очень с деньгами, нужно признать, но их обеих это нисколько не конфузит.)_

По дороге назад их застает дождь, и бежать под пиджаком Кроули, заливисто смеясь и не страшась холода, хочется весь остаток жизни. Но вот их пути расходятся, и Анна шлет воздушный поцелуй и звонкое _au revoir!_ , исчезая в пелене дождя. Пиджак она благополучно оставляет вместе с запиской с номером телефона небрежным почерком.

\---

В субботу, знакомые всего три дня, они идут в _le ciné_ , и Азирафель соглашается под предлогом вернуть Кроули пиджак. Они садятся на первый ряд, потому что Кроули из тех людей, что хотят увидеть изображение первыми, самые первые свежие кадры, ещё не успевшие достигнуть задних рядов, побывать в сотнях глаз и вернуться обратно, в будку киномеханика. А ещё она ест яблоки, не оставляя огрызков, и Азирафель шутит, что скоро у них будет яблоневый сад. Слово мы для них двоих подходит идеально. Вечером, когда они вновь гуляют, Кроули выводит их на оживленную улицу, ещё не перекрытую бунтовщиками или властями, и сигналит такси.

— Хочу устроить _date dans le Bois de Boulogne_ для моей дорогой подруги, — шепчет Анна водителю, коренному французу с пробивающейся сединкой на висках, и они улыбаются друг другу как заговорщики. Идет настоящий дождь, а не мелкий дождичек, и Париж в сумерках пахнет сырой землей и влажными каштанами. Кроули мягко переплетает их пальцы на сидении, неотрывно глядя в открытое окно, и они обе поглядывают друг на друга, пока другая не видит. Естественно, пиджак Азирафель так и не возвращает.

\---

В маленькой квартире Азирафель светло и уютно, и тётина кошка приветливо трётся о ноги.

— Боюсь, мне придется заглядывать почаще, потому что между нами пробежала искра, — говорит ехидно Кроули, почёсывая серую большую кошку за ушком.

— Я очень рада вашему с ней счастью, надеюсь, пригласите на свадьбу? — говорит из кухни Азирафель и прячет улыбку.

На крохотной кухоньке пахнет вишней и, кажется, родным домом, которого у Кроули никогда не было. А ещё Азирафель готовит просто потрясающе, честное слово. Они сидят друг напротив друга, соприкасаясь коленями, и Кроули, которой взбрела в голову очередная глупая шалость, спрашивает, нет ли у девушки свечей. Свечи находятся в виде старого серебряного канделябра, покрывшегося пылью, и Кроули ставит его между ними на столе и зажигает свечи. Азирафель не отрываясь смотрит, как пляшут огоньки в глазах напротив, и она не уверена, дело ли в свечах. Все вокруг становится мистическим и загадочным, и она не удивится, если Анна достанет из-за пазухи карты таро, но та лишь мягко берет руку Зизи в свою и водит большим пальцем по ладони, размышляя. Потом встает и, наклонившись одним легким движением, целует Азирафель в щеку. Длинные волосы облизывает огонь. Азирафель обхватывает ладонями загоревшиеся пряди, её сердце панически выбивает чечетку где-то в горле.

— Давно хотела их укоротить, — просто говорит Кроули и уходит спать. В кухне темно и пахнет горелым, и на душе у Азирафель становится неспокойно.

\---

Утром Зизи застает Анну в ванной, обстригающей волосы до подбородка, и, признаться, ей идёт эта прическа даже больше. Кроули улыбается, глядя на неё через зеркало, и Азирафель не может не улыбнуться в ответ. За это воскресное утро она узнает, что губы у Кроули на вкус как вересковый мед, и Азирафель думает, что в ней есть что-то одновременно ирландское и дьявольское, но её поцелуй закономерно сулит удачу.

\---

У Кроули два самых подходящих ей места на свете: рядом с Азирафель и во главе бунтующей толпы, и сейчас она совмещает их, крепко сжимая руку Зизи и вытирая лимонный сок, бегущий по подбородку, рукавом.

— _Le patron a besoin de toi, tu n’as pas besoin de lui!_ — кричат позади.

— _Soyons cruels!_ — отвечает им Кроули и с вызовом смотрит на полицейских с дубинками впереди. Вести толпу за собой ей никогда не хотелось, хотя Кроули в этом не признается. Она идет впереди непоколебимая, несломленная, совсем не та маленькая девочка Энн из британской деревушки, которая клеила открытки на стену и вечером смотрела на звезды, которая мечтала о полетах и — совсем немного — о щенке на день рождения. Но ей все ещё страшно. Азирафель рядом улыбается и сжимает её ладонь чуть крепче, выкрикивая что-то вроде _La poésie est dans la rue!_ (Лозунги про поэзию и любовь были её самыми любимыми) И им обеим, кажется, подвластно все.

\---

Когда Шарль де Голль уходит в отставку, они устраивают настоящий праздник и распивают вино, сидя на полу в комнате Кроули и слушая песни Джо Дассена. Последние лучи солнца пробиваются через бежевые занавески на окне, ползут по смятым простыням незаправленной кровати и нежно касаются лица девушки. Азирафель наклоняет голову и чувствует себя самой счастливой, когда Кроули приближается и мягко целует её. Тугой узел тревоги, преследовавший её целую неделю, растворяется в груди, когда Анна запускает руки в её кудрявые, поистине ангельские светлые волосы, которые оказываются мягкими как только что собранные коробочки хлопка. Поцелуй получается слегка горьким от цедры лимона, но им обеим он кажется идеальным, как после долгого отъезда наконец-то вернуться домой. Они не вспомнят, кто первым углубил поцелуй, кто потянулся к пуговицам на чужой рубашке, кто сказал да в ответ на глупый бессмысленный вопрос, когда в голове набатом стучит как просьба, как исступленная молитва неизвестному богу пожалуйста, только не оттолкни меня прямо сейчас, не убивай меня, я сама умру, если ты только попросишь, не бросай меня здесь с содранной кожей, я не выживу, не смогу без тебя в каждом вдохе и каждом касании губ. И пусть боги этого мира всегда были глухи к страждующим, их молитвы были услышаны.

\---

За окнами залитой солнцем комнаты гремит последними залпами Красный Май, но весь мир Азирафель в эту секунду сжимается до крохотной точки — родинки на бледном левом плече Кроули.

Свобода для них обеих терпко пахнет лимоном.

**Author's Note:**

>  **On achète ton bonheur. Vole-le!** — Твоё счастье купили. Укради его!
> 
>  **Il est interdit d’interdire!** — Запрещать запрещено! 
> 
> **mon cher ange** — мой дорогой ангел
> 
>  **le ciné** — кинотеатр
> 
>  **date dans le Bois de Boulogne** — свидание в Булонском лесу
> 
>  **Le patron a besoin de toi, tu n’as pas besoin de lui!** — Ты нужен шефу, а он тебе нет! 
> 
> **Soyons cruels!** — Будем жестокими!
> 
>  **La poésie est dans la rue!** — Поэзия на улицах!
> 
> Эта работа — эссенция моей любви к Кроули и Парижу. Все отсылки и параллели к фильму "Мечтатели" неслучайны.  
> Мои знания французского нулевые, так же как и истории Франции, поэтому не бейте за неточности. >:[


End file.
